The DarkStryder Campaign Book
The DarkStryder Campaign Book, to jedna z dwu publikacji zawierających pierwszą część kampanii DarkStryder do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40209 – cały boxed set). Podręcznik wydano w 1995 roku i jego autorami są Peter Schweighofer, Doug Shuler, Bill Smith, Eric Trautmann i Timothy Zahn. Publikacja „The DarkStryder Campaign Book” została wydana wraz z publikacją „The DarkStryder Adventure Book”, 48 kolorowymi kartami charakterów i 8 kartami statków oraz kolorowym plakatem (i schematem) zmodyfikowanej korwety koreliańskiej „FarStar”. Zawartość *The Saga Begins *Welcome to The Darkstryder Campaign **The Situation **The Campaign **This Boxed Set *The Farstar **History ***The Freedom's Angels ***The Renegade ***The Farstar **Recent Modifications ***Sensors ***Weapons ***Armor ***Landing Bay/Docking Tubes ***Communications **Current Operating Conditions ***Makeshift Engineering ***Power Conservation ***An Oversize Crew ***Duty Shifts ***Droid Complement ***Storage Bins and Supplies **Sarne's Secrets ***Communications "Deeplink" ***The Computer System ***Droid Programming Override **Locations Aboard The Farstar ***Upper Weapons Deck ****Sensor Suite ****Turbolaser ****Rear Topside Hold ****Forward Topside Hold ***Deck One ****Main Reactor Core ****Engine Level A Systems Monitoring ****Direct Access Power Distribution ****Power Regulation ****Turbolaser (4) ****Turbolaser Storage Batteries ****Deck One Forward Hold ****Storage ****Computer Control Deck ***Deck Two ****Engine Level B Systems Monitoring ****Hyperdrive Systems Control ****Sublight Systems Control ****Storage ****Hangar Control Room ****Crew Quarter Clusters with Head/Showers ****Mess Hall ****Training Room ****Lifeboat ****Shield and Screen Systems ****Sensor Systems ****Captain's Quarters ****Lifeboat ****Enviromental Control ****Command Center ****Emergency Quarters with Head/Showers ****Probe Droid Operations ****Lifeboat ***Deck Three ****Engine Levels A-C Power Distribution ****Auxiliary Override Control ****Heat and Energy Output Control ****Crew Quarter Clusters with Head/Showers ****Sick Bay ****Officers' Quarters ****Lifeboat ****Pilot Ready Room ****Landing Bay ****Main Docking Airlock ****Emergency Repair Station ****Lifeboat ****Officers' Lounge ****Communications Room ****Command Center ****Tactics ****Recycling Center ****Science Lab A ****Science Lab B ****Lifeboat ***Deck Four ****Engine Level C Systems Monitoring ****Auxiliary Systems ****Armory ****Machine Shop ****Main Batteries ****Reserve Batteries ****Bulk Food Storage ****Storage ****Maintenance and Repair Bay ****Docking Tubes ****Vehicle Ramp ****Droid Repair Bay ****Fresh Water Tanks ****Hydroponics Labs A & B ***Lower Weapons Deck ****Sensor Suite ****Belly Hold ****Turbolaser ****Escape Pods (8) *The Command Crew **Captain Keleman Ciro **Kaiya Adrimetrum **Security Officer Gorak Khzam **Lieutenant Darryn Thyte **Lieutenant Jessa Dajus **Loh'khar The Finder **Lieutenant Ranna "Wing-Ripper" Gorjaye **Kl'aal **Doctor Akanseh **Sergeant Brophar Tofarain **Lofryyhn *The Support Crew **Dasha Defano **Cobb Unser **Noel Ciro **Krudar **Boom **Rizzal, Vizzal and Nizzal ***Rizzal ***Vizzal ***Nizzal **Brandis Turgah **T'achak T'andar **Gunthar **Tanner Carzyn **Qesya Vth'naar **Edly "Pot-Shot" Fasalk **Scoryn **"Gammer" Firdaaz **Unda Lagor **Genna Seedar **Vegath Tist **Dann Drugah **Thanis Gul-Rah *Support Ships and Vehicles **Support Vehicles ***Mobquet Overracer ***New Republic SRV-1 ***New Republic ULAV **Fighters ***X-Wing ***Defender **Support Ships of The Farstar ***Muvon ***Aegis Combat Shuttle *Droids **R-97 Quartermaster Droid **Load-Lifter **Overseer Droid **RIM Securities' K4 Security Droids **Too-Onebee Medical Droids **R2 Astromech Droids **R3 Astromech Droids **SE4 Servant Droids **Probe Droids **Messenger Drones **Power Droids **Treadwell Droid **Roche Worker Droids *Gamemastering Darkstryder **The Role of The Gamemaster **Mission Profile ***Mission One: Locate Moff Sarne ***Mission Two: Determine Where Darkstryder Technology Comes From ***Mission Three: Recon and Report on Imperial Forces in Kathol Sector and Unknown Space Beyond The Kathol Rift ***Mission Four: Recon and Report on Kathol Sector ***Mission Five: Recon and Report on Worlds in Unknown Space ***Mission Six: Represent New Republic Interests to Any Settlements or Civilizations **Long Term Campaigning ***Sense Cues ***Resupply ***Repairs ***Internal Threats ***Recurring Villains ***Darkstryder Technology **General Tips ***Reward Good Roleplaying ***Don't Give the Players Everything ***A Realistically Heroic Campaign ***Scene Cut ***Cinematic Damage ***Failure Can Be Interesting ***Anything Might Work...Once ***In Media Res **Player Characters Aboard The Farstar ***Selecting Characters ***Original Characters ***Reserve Characters ***Running The Crew ***Playing Extras Opowiadania *The Saga Begins – autor: Timothy Zahn Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Dream Labyrinth *Turazza Eggs *Survival Class *Feeding Time *Spot Inspection Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Keleman Ciro – dane postaci *Kaiya Adrimetrum – dane postaci *Gorak Khzam – dane postaci *Darryn Thyte – dane postaci *Jessa Dajus – dane postaci *Loh'khar The Finder – dane postaci *Ranna Gorjaye – dane postaci *Kl'aal – dane postaci *Akanseh – dane postaci *Brophar Tofarain – dane postaci *Lofryyhn – dane postaci *Dasha Defano – dane postaci *Cobb Unser – dane postaci *Noel Ciro – dane postaci *Krudar – dane postaci *Boom – dane postaci *Rizzal, Vizzal, Nizzal – dane postaci *Brandis Turgah – dane postaci *T'achak T'andar – dane postaci *Gunthar – dane postaci *Tanner Carzyn – dane postaci *Qesya Vth'naar – dane postaci *Edly Fasalk – dane postaci *Scoryn – dane postaci *Firdaaz – dane postaci *Unda Lagor – dane postaci *Genna Seedar – dane postaci *Vegath Tist – dane postaci *Dann Drugah – dane postaci *Thanis Gul-Rah – dane postaci *Mobquet Overracer – dane pojazdu *Aratech SRV-1 – dane pojazdu *Outdated Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle – dane pojazdu *T-65B X-Wing – dane klasy myśliwców (Incom T-65B X-Wing) *Defender – schemat *Defender – dane klasy myśliwców (Republic Engineering Corporation Defender Starfighter) *Muvon – dane okrętu (Modified Loronar B-7 Light Freighter) *Aegis Combat Shuttle – dane klasy statków (Telgorn Corp. Aegis-classs Combat Shuttle) *R-97 Quartermaster Droid – dane droida (Bossikan/Rendili R-97 Quartermaster Droid) *Load-Lifter – dane droida (Drendan Load-Lifter) *Overseer Droid – dane droida (Ubrikkian DD-19 Overseer Droid) *RIM Securities' K4 Security Droids – dane droida *R2 Astromech Droid – dane droida (Industrial Automation R2 Astromech Droid) *R3 Astromech Droid – dane droida (Industrial Automation R3 Astromech Droid, military issue) *SE4 Servant Droid – dane droida (Industrial Automation SE4 Servant Droids) *Probe Droid – dane droida (Arakyd Viper Probe Droid) *Probot Hyperspace Pod – dane droida (Arakyd Probe-mate Hyperspace Pod) *Messenger Drone – dane droida (Incom Q-Signal Messenger Drone) *Power Droid – dane droida (Veril Line Systems EG-6 Power Droid) *Treadwell Droid – dane droida (Cybot Galactica WED15 Treadwell Droid) *Roche Worker Droid – dane droida (Roche J9 Worker Droid) Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Mission Objectives Credits *created: Peter Schweighofer, Doug Shuler, Bill Smith, Eric Trautmann, Timothy Zahn *additional mythos design: Daniel Scott Palter, Richard Hawran, Stephen Crane, Paul Sudlow *The Saga Begins: Timothy Zahn *Welcome To Darkstryder: Bill Smith *FarStar Overview: Doug Shuler, Bill Smith *Command Crew: Peter Schweighofer *Support Crew: Peter Schweighofer *Support Ships and Vehicles: Bill Smith *Droids and Equipment: Pablo Hidalgo, Miranda Horner, Doug Shuler, Bill Smith *Gamemastering Darkstryder: Doug Shuler, Bill Smith *development and editing (Campaign Book): Bill Smith *additional editing: Miranda Horner, Peter Schweighofer, Eric Trautmann *project coordination: Bill Smith *card and poster design: Stephen Crane *book design: Tim Bobko *graphics: Tim Bobko, Stephen Crane, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *cover illustration: Christopher Moeller, Doug Shuler, Mike Vilardi *card illustration: David Deitrick, Christopher Moeller, Doug Shuler, Mike Vilardi *poster illustrations: David Deitrick *interior illustrations: Tim Bobko, David Day, Terry Pavlet, Brian Schomburg, Philip Tan *darkstryder logo: Richard Hawran *playtesting and advice: John Beyer, Chris Doyle, Wayne Humfleet, George R. Strayton Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)